Spas, hot tubs, and the like generally provide a large water containing vessel, such as a tub or pool, that includes a plurality of water jets that combines pressurized streams of water and air into a single stream, so as to deliver a therapeutic effect to the user of the spa. The spa is typically formed of fiberglass, SMC (sheet molding compound) or other moldable material, and is shaped and contoured so that the water jets are positioned to provide the water/air streams in strategic areas while the user is relaxing within the spa. To generate the pressurized stream of water and air, the water jets are fluidly coupled to a water pump system that receives water from a water inlet that is fluidly coupled within the vessel. Also fluidly coupled to the jets is an air pump that is capable of supplying pressurized air to the jet. The water and air are then combined in the jet to create a stream of pressurized water that is entrained with air bubbles, so as to form the therapeutic water/air stream previously discussed. An adjustment knob may also be provided to adjust the flow rate of the water and/or air as desired, such that the water/air steams exiting each water jet may vary between a strong stream or a weak steam.
Typically, to place the spa into operation, the vessel is filled with a quantity of water that is raised to a level that is above the position of the water inlet and above the position of the water jets. As such, during operation of the spa, the water inlet and the water jets remain submerged in the water. This ensures that the pump can continuously draw water from the water inlet for delivery to the water jets, while allowing the water jets to create a therapeutic bubbling/turbulence effect in the water contained in the vessel.
However, due to the nature of spas, it is generally required that they be taken out of operation periodically to conduct routine maintenance or for storage purposes due to a change in seasons. To complete this process, it is generally required that the water remaining in the vessel be removed in order to prevent the growth of mold, mildew, and bacteria in the spa when it is not in use. However, because the water jets are submerged in water during the normal operation of the spa, the water jets continue to retain a residual amount of water within the various internal components of its body after the vessel has been drained of water. That is, current water jet designs do not allow the residual water to drain out from the water jet, thus allowing the residual amount of water to remain within the water jet body. As such, the residual un-drained water within the internal surfaces of the water jet serves as the basis for the growth of mold and mildew, as well as other water-borne pathogens, thus leading to a spa that not only has a diminished appearance, but that is also a potential health hazard.
Therefore, there is a need for a hygienic water jet assembly for a spa or other water holding vessel that permits residual water remaining within the water jet assembly to drain out by gravity when the water holding vessel of the spa is drained of water. In addition, there is a need for a hygienic water jet assembly for a spa or other water holding vessel that inhibits the formation of water borne pathogens, as well as mold, mildew, and bacteria on the components of the water jet assembly.